


Romance at Hogwarts

by cresentcatt



Series: Jelsa Howarts AU [1]
Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (Disney Movies), Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Hogwarts, Jelsa Hogwarts AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cresentcatt/pseuds/cresentcatt
Summary: Elsa knew that Professor Frollo was used to jumping to conclusions at the speed of light. Yet, she still was perplexed when she started to get punished for a prank she didn't play. So when Jack Frost, the Slytherin heartthrob who always seemed to hate her, suddenly finds out a way to get her justice, she might just agree to go ahead with his insane plan. After all, if all it took to keep her Head Girl badge was to go along with his shenanigans, Elsa was ready to join him, no matter how crazy it sounded.
Relationships: Elsa (Disney) & Astrid Hofferson, Elsa (Disney) & Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: Jelsa Howarts AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677658
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

_"_ _But_ _sir-_ _!"_

_"_ _Ms_ _Winters_ _,_ _please_ _do_ _as_ _you're_ _told_ _before_ _I_ _give_ _you_ _detention_ _!"_ _Frollo_ _snapped_ _._

_"_ _But_ _I'm_ _telling_ _you_ _,_ _I_ _didn't_ _do_ _it_ _!"_ _Elsa_ _argued_ _,_ _enraged_ _that_ _she_ _had_ _been_ _blamed_ _for_ _something_ _she_ _never_ _even_ _knew_ _of_ _,_ _while_ _feeling_ _humiliated_ _as_ _Frollo_ _lectured_ _her_ _in_ _front_ _of_ _the_ _whole_ _class_ _._

_"_ _That's_ _what_ _they_ _all_ _say_ _,_ _Ms_ _Winters_ _," he_ _sneered_ _. "But I_ _have_ _to_ _admit_ _,_ _I_ _never_ _expected_ _such_ _misbehavior_ _from_ _you_ _!_ _And_ _right_ _after_ _becoming_ _Head_ _Girl_ _!_ _What_ _,_ _do_ _you_ _think_ _you_ _rule_ _this_ _school_ _or_ _something_ _?!"_

_"_ _What-_ _no_ _!_ _I-_ _"_

_"That's_ _enough_ _,_ _Ms_ _Winters_ _! Ten points from_ _Ravenclaw_ _! You_ _will_ _do_ _as_ _you're_ _told_ **_and_ ** **** _attend_ _detention_ _today_ _!_ _And_ _I'll_ _make_ _sure_ _that_ _the_ _Headmaster_ _rethinks_ _his_ _decision_ _of_ _making_ _you_ _Head_ _Girl._ _Hogwarts_ _doesn't_ _need_ _such_ _an_ _incompetent_ _leader_ _who_ _thinks_ _its_ _okay_ _to_ _prank_ _teachers_ _."_ _Frollo_ _ordered_ _._

_Elsa_ _opened_ _her_ _mouth_ _to_ _protest_ _but_ _closed_ _it_ _at_ _once,_ _knowing_ _that_ _he_ _wouldn't_ _listen_ _anymore_ _. "_ _Yes_ _sir_ _."_ _She_ _finally_ _replied_ _._

_"_ _Good_ _._ _Now_ _get_ _back_ _to_ _your_ _place_ _."_

_And_ _just_ _as_ _she_ _returned_ _,_ _the_ _bell_ _rang_ _and_ _all_ _the_ _students_ _packed_ _up_ _their_ _textbooks_ _to_ _leave_ _,_ _glancing_ _at_ _the_ _Head_ _Girl_ _and_ _the_ _Professor_ _hesitantly_ _._ _They_ _hurried_ _out of_ _the_ _classroom_ _but_ _Elsa_ _stayed_ _back_ _,_ _approaching_ _her_ _teacher_ _once_ _everyone_ _left_ _._

_"_ _May_ _I_ _at_ _least_ _know_ _why_ _you_ _think_ _I'm_ _the_ _one_ _behind_ _the_ _prank_ _?"_ _She_ _asked_ _,_ _staring_ _at_ _the_ _floor_ _with_ _her_ _books_ _hugged_ _tightly_ _against_ _her_ _chest_ _._

_"_ _The_ _prank_ _mainly_ _consist_ _ed_ _of_ _ice_ _,_ _frost_ _and_ _excellent_ _charm_ _magic_ _._ _There_ _was_ _a_ _Ravenclaw_ _tie_ _with_ _light_ _blonde_ _hair_ _on_ _it_ _as_ _well_ _._ _And_ _it_ _happened_ _on_ _the_ _same_ _day_ _when_ _I_ _gave_ _your_ _entire_ _class_ _plenty_ _of_ _assignments_ _to_ _be_ _submitted_ _the_ _very_ _next_ _day_ _._ _It's_ _obvious_ _that_ _you_ _tried_ _to_ _take_ _your_ _revenge_ _."_ _And_ _saying_ _so_ _,_ _Frollo_ _quickly_ _headed_ _to_ _his_ _next_ _class_ _,_ _leaving_ _the_ _confused_ _and_ _pissed_ _blonde_ _to_ _take_ _the_ _huge_ _pile_ _of_ _assignments_ _to_ _his_ _office_ _._

**_~_ ** **a few moments** **later** **_~_ **

' _I_ _still_ _don't_ _get_ _it_ _... Why_ _did_ _I_ _have_ _to_ _take_ _the_ _blame_ _..._ _'_

Indulged in her own thoughts, Elsa failed to notice a certain white-headed Slytherin sneak out of a nearby classroom. He didn't notice her either and both walked closer to the staircase, not seeing the other person and busy in their own thoughts when-

_BAM!!_

"Ow!!" Both yelped, their hands shooting up to rub their foreheads as they finally looked up and noticed the other person.

And neither was happy to see the other.

"Well well well, if it isn't for Ms Snow Queen," He smirked, a nasty _'I-totally-hate-your-guts'_ smirk rather than the _'hello-ladies'_ playboy smirk he usually wore.

"What are you doing here Frost?" Elsa narrowed her eyes in a glare.

"What? Am I not allowed to roam around in school? Don't we have even that much freedom?" Jack pouted, mockingly.

"Not when you have classes to attend." She hissed, struggling with the pile of books in her hands before they all started to slip down.

Elsa cursed under her breath when all the books fell and she bent down to collect them, shocked and surprised when she saw another hand helping her to pick up the books.

"What?" Jack raised an eyebrow, picking up another assignment which he recognised was hers.

"Um, you're helping me." She stated.

"Nope. I'm just taking all these books so that I can have my pleasure in drowning them in the Headmaster's office." He rolled his eyes.

"Wait, seriously?"

" _No_. It's called _sarcasm_ , Snowflake."

"But seriously, you're helping _me_?"

"Well, why wouldn't I?"

"Oh, probably because we've hated each other from First year and you never really stopped insulting me and-"

He mumbled something to himself, which Elsa failed to hear.

"What was that?"

"I said you're right." He rolled his eyes, picking the last book left before standing up with her, placing all the books in her hands. "Here you go."

"Er, thanks? I guess." Elsa was surprised but definitely not disappointed at his actions as a small and barely noticeable blush covered her cheeks.

She turned to continue her journey to the office, before turning back to see him. "I recommend you return to your class. Don't want to lose points from your precious house now, do you?"

"It's study period, so got no class to attend." He shrugged, eyeing her arms holding the huge and heavy pile. "Are you sure you're okay with carrying so much?"

"Well, I've already climbed three floors. Two more shouldn't be hard." She shrugged.

And before she knew it, Jack had snatched up half the pile from her hands before walking towards the staircase.

"Well, aren't you coming?" He asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Elsa was confused for a few seconds before finally snapping back to her senses. "Wait- hold on! Give it back!"

"Geez, I'm not gonna eat it! I'm just tryna help!" Jack argued.

"Which is weird in the first place! You never bothered showing any kindness towards me in the past so why now?"

"Look, do you want my help or not?!" He asked, glaring at her.

Elsa paused, hearing the hurt in his voice as she realised that he probably thought that she didn't want anything to do with him. She bit her lip in guilt before stepping beside him.

"When you put it that way, how could I refuse?" She mumbled, starting to walk up the stairs.

Jack was mildly surprised but he followed her.

Both continued bantering they climbed up the stairs together, smirking and glaring at each other and insults flew in the air. They reached Frollo's office soon enough but their argument didn't stop.

"So you finally admit it," Jack stated as they placed their piles of books on the desk.

"I shall admit no such thing." She stuck her nose up in the air.

"Come on, everyone wants a piece of this hotness to themselves~"

"Dream on, sucke- woah!"

Elsa stumbled, her hands flailing as her cloak caught onto something. Jack reached forward to catch her but ended up slipping when he placed his leg on her cloak. He accidentally knocked down a candlestick on the desk, which fell down with a clatter.

Elsa gasped when she felt something heavy fall on her and turned beet red when Jack's cheek ended up on her lips, getting a perfect print of the lipstick she had been wearing.

Jack was quick enough to recover from the fall as he sat up, his own face red as he scrambled off her. He grabbed her hand and helped her up, and both of them froze when they heard footsteps.

"Come on!" Elsa hissed, grabbing his hand as she dragged him outside after hastily placing the candlestick back in its place.

She peeped outside the door and after making sure no one was around, she sprinted out of the office and down the stairs with his hand still clasped in hers.

They reached a silent corridor soon enough and Elsa let out her sigh, breathing heavily while Jack did the same.

"Why... Did we have to... Run..?" Jack asked between his breaths.

Elsa didn't reply and finally looked up at him after catching her breath. "Well, did you want to be found in Frollo's office with a girl pinned below you?!"

"That actually wouldn't be bad, if it hadn't been you," He mused.

Elsa just looked at him, unamused and disappointed before sighing again. "You know, with the way we were speaking with each other just a few minutes ago, I was actually convinced that you probably didn't hate me that much and we could be friends. Guess I got my hopes high."

Jack stilled completely, standing up straight as he turned away from her. "Well, I'm a Slytherin. Got a reputation to keep."

"I don't really get what you mean, but," she walked past him, heading in the direction he was facing before turning and looking at him, "I don't think Slytherins are all that bad."

And with a final shrug and a smile, she walked away, her heart clenching in disappointment as she left a red-faced Jack Frost behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**_~The_** ** _Next_** ** _Day_** ~

"Oh my God, Elsa you sneak!" Anna screeched as she ran over to her older sister.

"Anna, what the heck are you doing?" Elsa groaned at her sister, trying to take a seat in the Ravenclaw table just to be stopped by her cousin.

"Nah-uh! You're not getting any breakfast until you give us all the details!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

"What details?" Elsa questioned, genuinely confused.

"Dont try to act innocent lass," Merida smirked as she came to join the party as well. "Everyone knows you've been meeting up with the school heartthrob in secret."

"Wait, WHAT?!"

"What are you acting so surprised for?" Astrid raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you thought we wouldn't find out?" Anna smirked.

"What are you guys even talking about?!" Elsa hissed.

The other four girls paused, seeing her reaction and realising that she wasn't faking it.

"Well, there are rumours in the whole school that Jack Frost and you have been dating in secret." Rapunzel informed, glancing at her other friends uncertainly.

"What-! Since when?!"

"Since yesterday, apparently." A new voice interrupted and the five girls turned around to be met with Jack Frost, accompanied by Flynn Rider.

"Wha-?!" Elsa blinked, her face turning pink.

"Ohh, the couple is together," someone from a nearby table sang and everyone laughed with them.

Jack and Elsa turned pink, and seeing their faces, the four girls were convinced that they were indeed in love.

"You could've told us, you know. There was no need to keep it secret." Merida stated, crossing her arms.

"Merida, you are the _last_ person who would understand romance. You dont know that there's a _thrill_ in having a secret relationship. Like sneaking out with each other, making out in empty classrooms when no one is around, blah blah blah, plenty of good stuff." Rapunzel explained.

Elsa groaned and was about to facepalm but Jack grabbed her hand and dragged her away, muttering something like, 'we need to talk alone', leaving everyone to believe that they were definitely dating.

"Do you know what's going on?!" Elsa hissed as Jack dragged her over to the back of the stairs where no one would hear them.

"Yup. Apparently, a student heard something fall in Frollo's office and was about to come and check when they saw us run out, holding hands, our clothes and hair messed up, and a lipstick mark on my face. And you know what they might have assumed." Jack grumbled.

Elsa's face turned red again and seeing her, Jack ran his hand through his hair, feeling just as embarrassed as she was.

"Oh God, we need to clear this up! Let's quickly go and explain that nothing happened between us-"

"Elsa, wait!" Jack pulled her back but she resisted, rambling about how things could get worse if they didn't do anything.

But Elsa silenced at once when Jack yanked her back and pinned her against the wall, leaning close as he placed a finger on her lips.

"Sshh," he whispered, looking over to the side where two students had arrived and almost saw them before they turned and walked away.

Meanwhile, Elsa stopped breathing, her wide eyes fixed on his face which was barely a few inches from her face. They stayed like that for a few seconds until Jack removed his finger from her lips, convinced that no one else was coming. And Elsa noted how he made no move to step away from her, his forearm placed against the wall right next her head while the other hand pressed her shoulder to the wall.

"Look, I know you want to clear up this misunderstanding as soon as possible, but we can actually use this as an advantage." He whispered, his voice turned a tad bit husky as he reduced his volume.

And hearing that at such proximity worsened Elsa's condition.

"Elaborate, will you?" She muttered, trying to keep her voice from wavering.

To her relief, he leaned back a bit but maintained the close distance with her to make sure she doesn't run away.

"I have a plan."

"A plan?" Elsa tilted her head in confusion.

"Yup. To catch the guy who pulled the prank on Frollo for which you were punished."

"What?" She blinked.

"I can explain it to you later. But I'm 100% sure that if we pretend like we're dating, we can catch the guy and give you justice." Jack stated.

Elsa was speechless but finally decided on what she has to say. "Jack, this is unnecessary. I already received my punishment. There's no use in catching the culprit."

Jack raised his eyebrows as if pointing out the obvious. "Other than losing your leadership?"

Elsa felt her heart skip a beat in fear and sadness and she looked down at the ground while biting her lip. "Frollo is a stubborn man who wouldn't believe someone so easily."

"Oh, he'll be forced to believe. 'Cause if he doesn't, _he'll_ be seen as the villain of the story. So, you up for it?" He asked, holding out a hand while still standing close to her.

Elsa hesitated, unsure if she should do this. But at the same time, as her conscience pointed out, she'd gone through unnecessary pain and heartbreak just because Frollo jumped to conclusions. And she silently mused that pretending to be Jack Frost's girlfriend didn't sound _that_ bad.

 _It doesn't sound bad AT ALL._ Her heart corrected.

Misunderstanding her hesitation and silence, Jack stepped back and stuffed his hands into his pockets, head slightly bent as he spoke, "I don't want to force you into this or anything. I just- felt that you didn't deserve to lose your badge after working so hard for it. I understand if you don't want to go through with this ridiculous plan of mine." He took a deep breath before looking up at her again, "Don't worry, I'll tell the others that we're not in a relationship and that it was a misunderstanding."

But he was surprised when a soft and cold hand slipped into his, startling him. Elsa smiled with an embarrassed blush on her face but didn't let go of his hand as she stood in front of him and replied, "I'm in."

"What?" Jack blinked. "Wait, really?"

"Yup. After all, you _are_ doing this for me. Why would I want my leadership taken away when there's something I can do about it?" She grinned.

"Then you'll have to pretend like you're in love with me and that we're dating." Jack pointed out.

Elsa turned red at the comment. Her eyes strayed away from his and she bit her lip, unaware of the fact that Jack was noticing all of it before she finally looked at him again, the blush still evident on her face. "I don't mind." She whispered.

Jack looked away from her for a second and Elsa bit her lip again, wondering if she crossed the line, but she was pleasantly surprised when Jack gave her hand a gentle squeeze before he started walking back towards the Great Hall.

"As long as you're not against it, I'll help you. But when I tell you that we're pretending to date, we have to be really convincing. You're still up for it?" He challenged her, confident that she wouldn't back out now.

And just as they both knew she'd respond, Elsa smirked and squeezed his hand once, before replying, "You know I am."

.....

"Well, isn't this horrifying," Elsa grumbled as she made her way to the first class, still holding hands with Jack.

With Jack and Elsa's great "acting", the entire school was convinced that they were dating.

Jack was very charming about the whole thing, answering questions like 'Why her?' or 'Do you really like her?' with cute and swoon-worthy answers like 'Coz I like her' and 'Very much' respectively. Elsa, on the other hand, blushed a lot and had sheepishly told her friends that she'd always had a crush on him and that she had been very pleased and surprised when he finally asked her out.

They had thoroughly avoided listening or responding to questions and comments like 'How far have you guys gone?' and 'How was your make-out session?' by sticking with their close friends, who basically made them sit together for breakfast. Flynn, Kristoff, and Hiccup made it their life mission to tease Jack about it while Anna and Rapunzel kept fangirling about how cute they looked together.

"I'm actually enjoying myself," Jack grinned, genuine mirth on his face.

"Wha- of course, you are. You love watching me suffer, dont you?" She huffed.

"You do look very cute when you're troubled so yeah, I love it." Jack winked, throwing her off.

For a minute, Elsa was completely confused about his sudden flirtation but then she noticed that a few girls nearby were listening to them and Jack's casual comment sent them all in fits of giggles.

 _Ah_ _... I didn't even notice them... He's got really sharp eyes and ears.._.

"So, can we meet up today after classes end?" Elsa asked.

"Oh, is the great Elsa Winters asking me out on a date?" Jack asked, his eyes wide with teasing glint and an emotion Elsa couldn't recognise.

Nonetheless, hearing his comment, Elsa turned pink again and furiously shook her head. He seemed to be a little disappointed at that, but he quickly plastered a smirk on his face before anyone could notice.

"I was about to say that you still haven't told me the entire story about the prankster." Elsa hissed.

"Oh, yeah. Okay then. We can meet up. Where do you wanna meet?" Jack asked.

"Hm, someplace where others won't overhear us. I don't know of any place like that. Do you?" Elsa looked at him for a suggestion.

"Actually, I know where we can go. I'll take you there. Meet me at the entrance after school." Jack stated.

They reached Elsa's class and noticed that everyone's attention was on them, though the students tried to hide it.

Giving her one last smirk, Jack kissed her on the forehead and headed off to his own class while Elsa blushed furiously as she took her seat.

.....

"Shit, I'm late." Elsa hissed under her breath, clutching her scarf to prevent it from flying away as she ran towards the entrance of the Great Hall. She caught a glimpse of the silver-haired Slytherin as she rounded the corner, and almost bumped into him. "I'm here!"

"You're late." Jack glared at her but she could care less as she bent over and placed her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah... Sorry 'bout that... Head Girl duties..." She breathed out.

Hearing the lack of response, Elsa looked up and stood straight, noticing with a raised eyebrow that Jack was staring at her outfit. She looked down at herself, confused because she had worn just a simple tank top and jean shorts, along with a warm jacket, a scarf which Anna had gifted her, and some knee-length boots.

"What?" Elsa asked, finally getting his attention.

Jack seemed to realize that he had been staring at her the whole time and shook his head, walking out of the building and towards their destination. Elsa hurried and almost caught sight of a very light blush on his face when she finally caught up to him. But she just ignored it, assuming it was because of the cold and _not_ because he thought she looked good.

 _Yeah, right. Jack Frost thinking I'm cute? Keep dreaming, sweety..._ She told herself bitterly.

Only if she could realize how wrong she was.

They finally reached the spot Jack had mentioned and Elsa smiled when she looked at the old tree with a trunk that looked perfect to lean against. It had many leaves in bunches even though most of the branches were empty. The part of the trunk which faced the lake was smooth and the ground right below it looked clean as well.

"This place looks perfect for taking a break." She muttered.

"Yup. Found it in Third year when I was trying to escape from Bunny and the others." Jack smirked.

"So this is where all of you hang out?" Elsa asked, inspecting the tree a bit more.

"Nope. Only I know this place. It's more like I come here when I want to be alone." Jack shrugged, flopping down on the ground before leaning back on the tree.

"Oh." Elsa sat down next to him, a decent amount of space between them. She was about to relax but then stopped as she re-ran his words in her head. "Wait, then why'd you bring me here? Your secret spot is now busted."

"We needed a place where no one else will hear us. This was the only place that came to my mind. It's okay. I don't mind you knowing about it." Jack muttered, resting his head against the tree before closing his eyes as he breathed in the fresh air.

Elsa couldn't move her eyes away from him as her heart did backflips at the sight of his relaxed expression.

_I've admitted this to myself before but he is definitely the most handsome guy in the school. I mean, look at those eyelashes... and those lips..._ _dAMN_ _._

Jack opened his eyes and looked at her, and Elsa looked away, trying her best to control her blush from showing.

"So, you wanted to know the entire thing about the Prankster guy, right?" he asked, gesturing her to sit comfortably against the tree.


End file.
